Goldie Locks and the Three Bears
by Abbylynn1010
Summary: My story gives more info on the short story and gives a preasent day perspective.


Hale 6

Abby Hale

Mr. Denton

CP English 10

12 September 2012

The True Before and After Story and Actions of _'Goldie Locks and the Three Bears'_

Sure, everyone knows the story Baby Bear puts out about how I broke into her house and hurt her stuff. No, none of that stuff is true, but no one will listen to me! Baby Bear and I have been fighting and snubbing each other for years. It's been going on so long that I don't even remember what the first fight was. One of the main things that she has done to me is ruin my red velvet birthday cupcakes when we were five by tripping and smashing them into my new white dress. Then a year ago, when I turned 16, she, or I think it was her, chalked my good as new, 69' Camaro. It's a cruel world we live in, but I'll be taking it to a whole new level when you hear my story.

Although my background with Baby Bear is rough, I want to tell you what really happened with me when I paid a visit to her house.

On that gorgeous fall morning, I had just heard the news that the town that we lived in, Forest City, Oregon, was going to hold a 5k partner run. The prize was to be a new Mac for each winner. That's all I had really wanted for a really long time so I was determined to do whatever it took to get it! As I started to think who would be a good partner, I tried to avoid the thought that the two best athletes were Baby Bear and me. So I thought of a nice and totally fake way I could convince her that we should be partners.

As I started to walk down the paved, but rocky road between our houses, the first part of my plan took effect. In only took about five minutes to get to her house and with each step closer, I discovered a horrible knot forming in my gut. As I regrettably reached the thick wooden front door and knocked, my anxiety reaching an all-time high, no one answered the darn door. "I wonder if she's just snubbing me?" I quietly spoke aloud to myself. Being me, and not thinking about my actions and only myself, I flat out just opened the door and walked in. As soon as I walked in I could tell no one was home. So I felt really bad for just waltzing in and you know from Baby Bear's story what happened next: the chair, the porridge, the bed, the whole nine yards. But the part I want to get to telling you is about when they came home and "caught" me.

First of all, it was Baby Bear who came back from practice, her parents didn't come in and yell at me to leave. Finally, her parents are always encouraging us to get along since we play on the same teams for everything. What really happened is she freaked out when she first saw me, but when she heard my testimony on what we should do and what we could win, she got mad that she didn't think of it first and then told me to leave.

After getting back home in a really bad mood, I logged into twitter, thinking it would get the recent occurrences off my mind. Surprisingly, the first thing I saw was a huge tweet from Baby Bear, which is the story that you hear today, you hear it because it was retweeted so many times.

As you could guess it really ticked me off, as it would anyone. As any girl would do, I started to scheme a plan on how to get her back. Thinking of every possible thing that I could do, my phone rang its loud tone of 'Remember the Name'.

With I'm sure a very inquisitive look on my face I answered "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Mrs. Bear, just so you know I just heard what happened between you and my daughter, and I wanted to say sorry. Also I just wanted to let you know, that I signed you and my daughter up for the run, so make the best of it, goodbye."

It had seemed like my day had just gotten weirder and weirder, I decided to start training for the race, and I didn't want her to one up me or make me look bad! All I wanted to do was win.

For the next two weeks leading up to the race, I trained as hard as I could, dreaming every night of the Mac being placed in my hands, showing everyone once and for all that I was the best of the best. I guess it's kind of sad, but not once did I think about having a teammate, or working with_ her_ to win that prize.

Finally the morning of the race arrived, and the second I woke up I jumped out of bed. I started to check the weather, tried to find random clothes to put on, and have breakfast all at the same time. As I happily succeeded at all three, and seeing that I had about an hour and a half left, I decided to go for a walk to stretch my muscles. When I got back, I had about thirty minutes, so I got into my car, which still had scratches from the chalk, and headed for the trial.

When I arrived, everyone was in a hurry getting ready. Just as I had feared, Baby Bear was already there talking to her friends who were in the race, and totally ignoring me. "You ready to run?" I offered as I stood in the back of the group unnoticed.

"Not with you I'm not." She wittingly and rudely responded to me.

I furiously said, "There's a lot of stuff I'd love to say to you right now, but then again, we need to work together because I really want to win this! So stop being rude and let's go." As she rolled her eyes in response, we walked to the check- in table and waited five minutes in line, which as I bet you could guess, was in complete and awkward silence.

With Baby Bear and I finally now on the starting line and the race only about two minutes away, we nudged our way through the crowd of pairs, trying to fight for our way for a front spot. We succeeded, and the announcer made his speech. All Baby Bear and I could do was stand there and glare at each other, because even though we were on the same team, there was no way we were going to be happy about it.

As soon as the starting blank shot through the air, letting off the loud and startling shot, we all were off. The first little bit we all tried to pace ourselves, but soon people just kind of started racing. With Baby Bear and I being the best runners/athletes in the town, we were totally up for the challenge and passed everyone. We got so far ahead that we couldn't even see the others behind us. Now as Baby Bear and I were running, we came to a fork in the trail. Not wanting to stop and gain time, and being as stubborn as we are, we just went left and didn't even care.

The first thing I noticed that was weird about this trail was that there were no road markers, signs, or people with water. Next, the trail was becoming less of a trail and more of a forest scene. Soon it became an absolute thicket and we lost all sense of direction.

"I think we're lost," I said with fear completely obvious in my voice.

"Oh gosh, what should we do?" Baby Bear loudly responded, the first time she had really talked to me all day.

"Should we yell?" I questioned. Shortly after, we started yelling for help, and none came. We tried to retrace our steps, but sadly, that didn't work either. Soon we stopped, being as worn out as we were, and just sat on the ground for a while in silence.

I couldn't help myself and flat out asked the question that had been bugging me for years. That one thing that I had seriously had pondered, cried over, and had sometimes even skipped events to avoid drama. So I asked, "Why don't we like each other? I mean, it's just something I have been thinking about for a very long time. Since we have some time, do you mind me asking? It's something that I think we both really need to know."

She didn't speak for what seemed like a very long time. At first, it seemed like she maybe didn't even hear me! Soon though, I saw her slowly look up; a very sad look in her eyes appeared. "We've spent our entire lives scheming and being mean to each other that I seriously barely remember the first wrong-doing between us!" She continued, "Maybe it's our competitive nature. Maybe it's just random jealously. I'm not sure, but one thing is certain, it's not right."

We pondered this for a little bit, not speaking and mostly just staring at the ground.

"Wow, I never knew that, but how do you explain the cupcakes and my car being chalked?" I quickly asked, very nervous for the answer that was about to arrive.

"Well, Mitch tripped me when you had the cupcakes, but I heard about your car, and I'm really sorry, but it wasn't me."

"Everyone said it was you! If it wasn't, then who was it?"

Now, I was starting to get mad. If it wasn't her then who could it be?

She spoke quietly, "I heard it was Mitch."

"Wow, both things were about her? I had heard she did some stuff to you also."

"Like what has she done to me?"

"Well, one of the first things I heard she did was make it look like you cheated on the World History test and stole some books from the library." I responded.

Baby Bear looked as if she was in shock. "Everyone told me it was you."

Could Mitch really be conniving against us? I thought to myself, even though it looked as if we both had the same thoughts. Baby Bear said angrily, "We need to get out of here and go find Mitch."

From a distance, we heard cheering from the crowd and I realized we lost the race, but we now knew what direction to walk in.

As we cut through the forest and saw the direction we were going, we were a half mile off of where we should have been. Overall, it took us about seven minutes to get to the finish line. Everyone was so surprised to see us come in last place. We spoke to the officials and they informed us that the "Wrong Way" sign must have been misplaced, but other runners said it was still in place.

As we looked around as if searching for an answer, we spotted Mitch viciously smirking at both of us. We took the opportunity to approach her. With every step we took toward her, the smirk slowly diminished. Mitch turned as if to leave, but we grabbed her arms and confronted her. We asked her about everything Baby Bear and I discussed in the woods. Her answers were all the same, "It was what you deserved. I need to go."

Baby Bear and I refused to accept the answer and asked her why she would do something like that. Mitch finally broke down and confessed, "You two are the best athletes at our high school. I thought if I made you two mad at each other, you wouldn't play as well and the scouts would look at me instead."

"That is horrible," Baby Bear said. "If you wanted to be good at a sport, why don't you just practice harder and practice with us?"

"I never thought of it that way," Mitch said. "I am really sorry for all this turmoil I have caused you."

After taking all this in, I finally said to them, "Let's go talk this over somewhere. It has been a long day."

We never forgot that day. It was an end and a new beginning to a lot of events in our lives. First off, it was and end of bad feelings and hardships between the three of us. The best news is, though, we finally all got along and took our softball team to State. Lastly, as we three shared the title of Captain on the softball team, we made sure to teach sportsmanship and teamwork throughout the team for their everyday lives and on the field. Even though I did not get that Mac, many problems in my life were solved and I gained new friends. These events made me realize that material gain is not the most important thing in life.


End file.
